The Dead Sea
by FawnTheFox
Summary: The Straw Hats are stuck in a still tide for a week. Things go from bad to worse as strange things start happening on the ship. Little do they know they have just stumbled into the Dead Sea, the most deadly waters in the world and it wants them. Can the Straw Hats survive the week or will they fall victim to its depths? The only rule is don't be scared.
1. Let the games begin

**The Straw Hats are stuck in a still tide for a week. Things go from bad to worse as strange things start happening on the ship and only Luffy seems to understand. Little do they know they have just stumbled across the Dead Sea, the most dangerous waters in the world and it wants them. Can the straw hats survive the week or will it get them before then. The only rule is don't be scared.**

 **XXX**

 **Let the games begin**

 _Luffy sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him, willing them to move quicker so he could keep up with his brothers. It was close, very close. The dark cave made it impossible to see the creature but he could hear its furious cries echoing off the cavern walls, drawing closer._

 _He wasn't afraid. No, he was terrified. That thing, whatever it was had just eaten three guards and now it was after them. Not even Ac had been willing to stick around to see if it was still hungry._

 _Needing his brother to go faster Sabo grabbed his wrist, practically dragging him alongside them._

" _What is it?" Ace asked between pants._

" _I don't know." Sabo told him, squeezing Luffy's wrist harder than necessary. "Whatever it is, it's not human."_

" _You can't be saying you believe those dumb urban legends." Ace shot back._

" _I'm not." Sabo said between gritted teeth. "All I'm saying is we shouldn't stick around longer and find out."_

" _Are we going to die?" Luffy hiccup terrified._

" _No shut up." Ace said tensely making Luffy hiccup faster._

 _Sabo slipped his grip from his wrist to his hand, loosening his death hold to give him a reassuring squeeze. "No," He told him firmly. "We are going to get out of here and not look back."_

" _What about the rest of the guards?" Luffy asked between pants."_

" _You mean the ones that were chasing us?" Ace said dryly, his face pale and strained._

" _They're going to die." Luffy argued._

" _Do you want to volunteer to go back and get them then?" Ace spat harshly._

" _Yea," Sabo replied to Ace sarcastically. "Try to start a fight right now. See how that plays out for us."_

 _Ace sighed as he pulled the two of them sharply right, down a connecting hall._

" _Not our job Lu." He told him, more gently._

" _What do the bandits always say?"_

' _Protect your own.'_

 **XXX**

Luffy woke up with a cough as water spirted from his lungs and light flooded back into his vison. The teary eyed faces of his crew swam into focus as he sat up just to be accosted by Chopper who tackled him into a tight hug which made the remaining water in his lungs rush out.

"What the hell idiot!" Nami said once his coughing had died down.

"Luffy couldn't help the bright smile that bloomed cross his face as he looked up at his friends. "Oh man," He said happily. "I thought I was going to die for sure."

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say as three additional hands slapped him.

"Idiot!" Sanji admonished as he stepped away to light a cigarette which was unfortunately as soaked as he was. In fact the entire crew was soaked, except for Chopper Robin and Brook of course. They must have all jumped in after him.

"Thanks you guys!" Luffy told them. A smile once again breaking out over his face.

"You can thank us by not sitting on the railing of the ship next time." Nami told him annoyed. "You always say you won't fall but the second a wave hits or you get distracted we have to go save your sorry ass."

Luffy wanted to point out that usually it was Sanji or Zoro who had to save his ass, Nami liked to delegate the rescuing to the other crew members but the look on her face told him this might not be the best thing to say right now.

"Please try to be more careful next time Sencho." Robin told him concern in her eyes.

"As if he's capable of being careful," Sanji grumbled, clearly mad his entire week's supply of cigarettes got wasted.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed as he stood up shaking himself off like a wet dog.

"Oi Luffy, What's that in your hand?" Zoro called suddenly interested.

"Huh?" Luffy looked down at his right hand, surprised to find a black glittering ball roughly the size of an egg clutched in his fist.

"I don't know." He admitted honestly. "I must have picked it up when I fell in." He stared down at it for a second, it looked like a pearl…except rotten. Could pearls be rotten? Why else would it be black. It reminded him of the rotten apples would occasionally drift his way. It always made him mad that he couldn't eat them but considering how maggot filled they were even he didn't want to risk it.

There was only one thing to do with rotten things after all. Luffy leaned back his arm, ready to throw it back into the ocean when he was stopped by the crew.

""What are you doing?"

"Yea Luffy it looks really cool let's keep it."

He frowned as he looked down at it, glittering like a jewel in the sunlight. He handed it over to his friends with disinterest before walking off to go change.

 **XXX**

As expected of the new world the weather changed unpredictably and dark clouds had begun to form. By the time they gathered again for dinner it was a full blown ocean storm and rain pelted them relentlessly.

"It's throwing us off course." Nami complained as she rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Just do your best Nami." Sanji told her in adoration. "I'm always here for you."

"Give it a rest," Zoro told him rolling his eyes only to be slapped across the face with Sanji's soup spoon.

"Want to say that again idiot."

"I SAID…" Zoro began only to be hit once again by Nami who had a headache forming and was not in any mood to deal with them.

"Shut up," She said as she rested her head on her hand.

"Yea Zoro," Sanji retorted at Zoro who flicked him off in response.

"The thunder hurts my ears," Chopper complained as the thunder rolled above them again.

"It's just the sky's battle cry." Usopp told him as he spooned more dinner into his mouth.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes," Chopper said seriously. "You lie all the time."

"But not this time." Usopp told him.

"Ahhhh okay." Chopper agreed happily tucking back into his food earning some eye rolls from the crew.

They lapsed into silence once more, happily munching on their food amidst the sounds of the clapping thunder until Brook finally spoke up.

"If I might inquire Luffy, what is troubling you?"

That drew the crews attention as they all turned to stare at their captain.

But Luffy wasn't looking at them, he looked to be a million miles away and staring intently at the galley doorway. His usually carefree face was pinched slightly with confusion.

"I thought it was a little quiet here," Sanji said.

"Luffy?" Usopp leaned over to wave his hand across Luffy's face. Luffy blinked, apparently coming back to reality.

"hum?"

"You didn't even finish your first serving," Sanji said disapprovingly.

"Are you sick?" Chopper asked. They didn't know which was more unbelievable, that Luffy was sick or that he didn't even ask for seconds.

Luffy looked at them questioningly before turning his gaze back to the door.

"There something there bro?" Franky asked. Luffy took a slow bite of food as he looked up at his crew.

"How should I know?"

The crew all relaxed as his usual wide grin settled back onto his face and he tucked into his food once more.

 **XXX**

Dinner was more quiet than usual but no one seemed to notice over the noise of the rolling thunder outside.

Afterwards Robin asked Zoro to help her save the garden before the storm wiped it out. They covered the flowers with tarps and tied down the bigger plants so the wind wouldn't uproot them.

"Does this storm seem a little strange?" Zoro asked Robin as they retreated back under the roof.

"Strange how?"

"I'm not sure," Zoro said. "Something just feels…off."

Robin regarded him carefully before wrapping her cool hand around his wrist. "Listen to your instincts." She told him seriously. "They are not to be ignored. There are many troubling things in the new world."

Zoro and Robin were interrupted as the figure of the captain made his way onto the deck. His right hand clenched into a fist. Without so much as noticing them he made his way across the wood and to the railing. Zoro was about to call out to him when Robin covered his mouth. He looked over at her in surprise but she shook her head, her intense gaze on the captain.

Luffy hopped up on the railing, winding his arm back. Zoro caught the quick but distinct glimmer of the black pearl before it was hurled back into the sea with impressive strength. The black dot sailed across the sea, disappearing into a wave far off the bow of the ship. Luffy had thrown it back into the ocean.

Now Robin removed her hand and called out to him.

"Sencho?"

"Oh," Luffy said as if noticing them for the first time. He jumped back down to the deck and made his way over to them.

"Why did you do that?" Zoro asked confused. It was probably worth something and considering they practically lived on donations and paired with Nami's hackling ability it could of helped.

"It was rotten." Luffy told him. "Don't worry about it."

Could pearls be rotten? Zoro didn't think so but he shrugged nevertheless. He had learned by now not to question his captain.

 **XXX**

"DON'T!"

Zoro was awakened that night by the sounds of an argument, one which was growing progressively louder. He sat up with a groan as he looked around the darkened room. His friends were asleep besides him in their bunks.

Due to the storm they had called it in pretty early that night, retreating back to their shared rooms. Brook had played them a few soft songs while Usopp told some tall tales, his specialty. The pearl incident had all but been forgotten. Now he realized with a sudden beat of his heart, something was off.

"No! I won't let you."

Zoro stiffened as he sat up, kicking the blankets off of him.

"NO!"

He fumbled for his shoes as he made his way between his sleeping crew mates and out the door onto the deck. The storm must have passed by now as the rain had subsided but the dark clouds remained. So much so that Zoro couldn't see any hint of the moon. The deck of the Sunny was completely dark.

At least the yelling had died down a bit. It was replaced by harsh whispers that were half swallowed by the waves.

"Why should I?... I don't want to."

Zoro scanned around the deck, finally finding the familiar figure of his captain, perched precariously on the railing. He was sitting cross legged on the edge and his back was tense.

"Nobody will let you," He whispered back. He was silent for a long minute as if listening.

Zoro frowned as he approached, listening for who Luffy was talking too. As far as he could tell there was nothing but the sound of the waves hitting the boat.

"Why should I trust you?" Luffy hissed.

"Luffy?"

Luffy spun around so fast he almost lost his balance. His dark eyes searched Zoro's face for a moment before he turned completely around, his back to the ocean.

"Hmm?" He questioned like Zoro hadn't just caught him arguing with the damn ocean.

"What are you doing?"

Luffy glanced back at the ocean quickly before resting his cheek on his hand. "Don't worry about it." He told Zoro, his tone perfectly natural.

"I feel like I should." Zoro said crossing his arms, confusion painting his face. Since when was Luffy secretive. Something was going on with him and he was starting to get concerned.

Luffy thought for a minute before reaching behind him and putting his straw hat on his head. "Zoro," Luffy tried again, fixing his first mate with a look.

Zoro searched Luffy's face seriously, reading the emotions the boy wasn't expressing. The two of them seemed to communicate differently than other people. To them action worked better than words. Others called them unpredictable and rash but Zoro knew this not to be the case. They always did what was necessary instead of wasting time with useless chatter. As such Zoro had always been able to understand Luffy and vice versa.

Zoro s that ever present fire in his eyes, that same self-assured confidence that made him follow him in the first place. His jaw was set in determination the same way it always was he was facing off with an opponent. Luffy was fighting, in what way Zoro didn't know but he could tell when the boy was facing off against an opponent.

"Don't be scared." He told him honestly, which seemed like an odd thing to say considering Luffy knew how infrequently Zoro got scared.

"Do you need any help?" Zoro asked as he leaned to look over the railing. As he suspected there was nothing down there but inky black water.

Luffy shook his head casually leaning against the railing like Zoro as they both stared out at the dark sea. The ocean always looked much more inviting in the daytime.

"Okay."

Personally he was curious as hell. If there was a fight then Zoro liked to be smack dab in the middle of it. But he trusted Luffy completely. Their captain was not as dumb as everyone gave him credit for, at least not when it came to the stuff that mattered.

"Zoro?"

"Yea?"

"Go to bed."

Zoro blinked at him. "You coming?"

"Nope," Luffy told him.

Zoro just shrugged as he pushed himself up and made his way back to the men's bedroom. As he was turning Luffy held up his hands, quickly flashing Zoro his open palm and two fingers.

Seven.

The swordsman nodded with a yawn as he bid Luffy goodnight, so he could resume his one sided argument. As he shut the bedroom door behind him the blonde cook rolled over sleepily, sending him a curious look.

"What's up?" He questioned lazily.

"Nothing," Zoro said wondering if the blonde had heard Luffy arguing as well.

He made his way back to the couch and flopped back down.

 **XXX**

The next mourning the straw hats were awoken roughly by an angry Nami. She slammed the door open angrily.

"Nami, go away." Usopp complained as he pulled a pillow over his head.

She sighed. "Get up you guys." She said rubbing her temples wearily. The storm knocked us off course more then I predicted. We are caught in a lull tide." She told them earning groans from the crew.

"How long?"

Nami just shrugged. "It's impossible to tell. It could be a day it could be a month."

"Will our supplies hold?"

Sanji yawned as he got out of bed, "We just restocked so they should, a month might stretch us a little thin but I should be able to make it work. Granted nobody raids the fridge."

"Speaking of our fearless leader?" They looked around, surprised to see Luffy's bunk empty.

A thrill of fear ran through Zoro as he too got up and pushed passed Nami onto the deck looking around for the straw hatted teen. To his relief Luffy lay on the deck, sleeping soundly his hat besides him.

Nami wasn't joking, the water around them was perfectly still, barley rippling. Although the storm from yesterday had lifted the clouds remained overhead, warning of more rain come this afternoon.

Satisfied that everyone was still safe Zoro made his way to the kitchen to start his mourning drinking. Sanji yelled after him about conserving resources but he ignored him.

However when he walked through the door he frowned.

The pearl sat exactly where Nami had left it on the counter. Except he swore he had seen Luffy throw it away.

He picked it up, turning it over in his hand. No doubt about it, it was the same black pearl that Luffy had accidently pulled from the ocean the other day and the one he cast back into it.

Luffy had said it was rotten. Zoro was starting to think the same thing.

It occurred to him how defenseless they were. Caught in the open with nowhere to run. He was going to need a stronger drink.

If nothing else this was going to be an interesting week.

 **7 days to go**

 **XXX**

 **Halloween story! Updates every Friday until Halloween! My favorite time of year. I started writing it in August and I have half of the chapters done so hopefully I can stay on schedule.**

 **Gasp, this isn't an ASL story. Nope, no Asl (Although they are so awesome) but there is a reoccurring ASL flashback. But I love the Straw Hats so I wanted to write a story with just them. It's not what I usually do but I love horror stories and I love Halloween.**

 **BTW I will go into it later but this takes place somewhere between the time skip and the Straw Hats going to punk hazard. So I guess after Fisherman Island or something.**

 **Also why didn't they just use the coup de burst? Well for starters as you may have guessed there is more at work here so it wouldn't help. And as far as the SH are concerned that has a limited distance and they don't know the area the lull tide encompasses so they could manage to get even more stuck in still water if they mess with it. (Plot holes are my mortal enemy)**

 **Next chapter should be up Friday! Good luck with school guys.**


	2. Night 1

_Luffy dug his heels into the dirt despite Ace trying to force him forward._

" _Luffy come on!"_

" _No!" He shook his head feverishly._

" _We don't have time for you to be scared right now!" Ac yelled as Sabo grabbed his other arm trying to force him forwards and into the cave._

" _I'm not scared," He argued. "You heard the stories," Luffy yelled back, letting is arms stretch so his brother fell backwards._

" _They're just stories Lu." Sabo told him trying to urge him forward._

" _How do you know?" Luffy eyed the darkened cave entrance wearily._

" _Because monsters aren't real, people are." Ace told him angrily. "People are the ones you should be scared of. Like the ones chasing us right now. And if you don't come on they are going to kill us."_

 _Luffy nodded sullenly as he shook himself free of his brother's grip and raced besides them._

 _They sprinted full force into the cave, driven on by the angry sounds of the guards behind them._

 _The further they ran the darker it became as the sunlight only reached so far._

" _This is fun," Sabo commented dryly as the three of them ran full force into a wall, unable to see a foot in front of them anymore._

" _If we can't see then they can't find us." Ace shot back. "We just need to find a corner to tuck away in until they leave."_

" _Unless they have lanterns." Luffy said staring behind them curiously._

 _Ace and Sabo looked at each other before turning back to see the multiple pricks of light getting closer and closer to them._

" _Go," Ace said pushing the two of them ahead as they ran down another chamber._

" _If this is a dead end we're screwed." Sabo said._

" _If this is a dead end we fight!" Ace said determined, Luffy nodded besides him._

 _There's like twenty of them and they all have guns._

" _We've survived worse." Ace told him. "I just can't think of it right now."_

 _Sabo rolled his eyes, "Sure."_

" _Luffy for god sakes don't stop." Ace said grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him forwards. "We've been over this already there's no monster."_

" _But I heard something," Luffy argued as he shrugged out of Ace's grip and kept running._

" _Yea, you heard three dumb kids getting chased by twenty huge dudes with guns keep running."_

 _Luffy did although he squeezed his tiny fists together._

 _Something had growled, deep within the cave._

 _ **XXX**_

 **Night 1**

"I'm so bored!" Luffy complained as he rolled onto his stomach in the grass.

"You've told us," Nami said annoyed. "Now shut up." She was in the middle of collecting water samples of the ocean.

"Nami dear!" Sanji said excitedly as he made his way over to the railing to help her, "Why is the boat floating so high in the water?"

It was true, the sunny was sitting practically on the water. Only the very bottom was submerged leaving the crew to see all the barnacles and algae that had accumulated over the years.

Nami held up one of the vials so he could smell the water.

"Salt?" Sanji said confused.

Nami nodded as she looked around them. "The salt concentration of this section is higher than anything I've seen before. What I can't understand is why."

Brook who had, up until that point, been tuning his violin came over to join the conversation. It's calcium deposits of course Nami." Brook told her. "The surrounding rocks must have a high concentration of it and as their corroded by the ocean the more salt is formed."

She nodded tying her hair up. "I know that. What I don't get is how this spot is able to keep such high levels. From what I can tell the salinity is over eight times higher than the oceans average."

Most of the crew had gathered by now to hear Nami's explanation.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Usopp asked.

"Are you familiar with the basic principles of diffusion?"

Half the crew nodded while the other ones sent her empty looks.

Nami pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's basically when higher density areas mix with solutes of a lower density and the substance until it is evenly distributed. It's like when you mix hot and cold water, the heat gets distributed and eventually the temperature evens out for the whole thing. Do you understand?"

She was met with seven nods and one raised hand.

"What Luffy?"

"What's density?" He questioned childishly.

"It's amount of solute divided by the amount of solution."

"Oh," He paused looking out at the sea. "The sea sure is a mystery huh?"

"It's not a mystery at all!" She screeched. It was quite simple.

"So it's like if I put a bunch of meat into the blender?" He asked, resting his chin on the grass. "And it all turned into the same kind of meat."

She furrowed her brow thinking. Deciding it was close enough (it really wasn't though) she nodded. "Sure, exactly like that."

"So if we were able to just drift in why isn't the salt drifting out?" Sanji finished for her. She nodded.

"That's what I can't understand."

"So is there anything alive in it?" Usopp asked only for chopper to shake his head. "Animals and plants can't survive with that high of salt content. We are the only living things for miles." Somehow that thought was not comforting.

"So if we fall in will our faces melt off?"

Nami rolled her eyes," Of course not." She said, "You can swim in it if you want. You will mostly just float around on the surface just like the ship."

"Why?"

"It's about density," She said. "Do you really want me to explain it to you?"

They all shook their heads no.

"So we can go swimming!" Usopp cheered. "That sounds like fun."

Luffy shot up at this, suddenly vey alert. "No!" He said so fast it caught everyone's attention.

"Why not?" Nami asked curiously. "It's just salty water Luffy. The worst that will happen is you get a little dehydrated."

Luffy shook his head. "It's bad."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Chopper said as he made his way across deck to stand on the railing and look down at the water.

Luffy shot up from the grass as well, his entire body tense. Nothing like his earlier laid back position.

Zoro, who had been half dosing against the wall noticed Luffy's panic. He too stood up, catching Robin's eye from across the bow. Her dark eyes mirrored his.

Luffy had told Zoro he didn't need help but they were going to help regardless. Luffy couldn't tell a lie to save his life and short of physically holding them back, which he looked about ready to do, there was not much he do to convince them.

Luckily enough there was one person who excelled in lying.

"Actually I came across something in my research." Robin said coolly. "Some form of giant sea dragon. Its gills are able to filter out salt and it lives completely submerged under the surface. But since hunting is so bad it can detect vibrations up to ten miles away especially," she gestured at the glass like ocean around them. "If the sea is calm." She smiled at them all. "But I'm sure you will be fine, have fun you guys."

Usopp was shivering now, imagining his painful death at the hands of the imaginary salt dragon. "I'll pass." He said weakly.

Robin just smiled pleasantly as she turned back to her garden, winking at Luffy as she did so. But he did not look grateful, instead a frown was fixed on his face as he settled back in the grass.

Zoro leaned back against the wall as well, determined to go back to sleep. He wondered what on earth was going on and how Luffy was caught up in it. Speaking of which if the sea was so dead who on earth was he talking too last night? Maybe Robins Salt Dragon hadn't been so far off.

They were either trapped completely alone in the middle of a dead sea or they weren't as alone as they thought. Zoro didn't know which one was worse.

He watched as Luffy rested his cheek back in the grass, apparently once again content to just lay there. Zoro may as well follow suit.

 **XXX**

The straw hats reconvened after a particularly uneventful day for some dinner. Despite the wind showing no signs of picking up their moods were upbeat. Probably thanks to Luffy who had started to drop things into the sea to see if they floated or not, pretty soon most of the crew had joined in and watched in amazement as some items sunk to the bottom while some practically levitated on the surface. Although some of the magic did disappear when Nami got into the molecular reasoning behind it.

What was super cool was some super heavy thigs would float lightly on the surface as if they were nothing while other things like coins and pebbles would sink immediately. They had only agreed to come in for dinner when Nami spoiled the mystery by telling them that things with a higher density then the ocean sunk while things with a lower density floated, the less dense the more it floated.

As they sat down for dinner they realized Franky was missing from the table.

"He was in his workshop last I saw him," Usopp said snaking his hand to grab a roll. "I'll go get him."

"I'll go." Luffy shot up, "Save me food."

Zoro watched him wearily before standing up and following him.

"Luffy wait up," Luffy turned around surprised to see Zoro come after him, regardless he waited for him to catch up before they set off to the belly of the ship.

Zoro had been meaning to talk to Luffy since last night. While Luffy hadn't been ignoring him he had been with the crew all day, giving Zoro no chance to catch him alone. And Luffy had made it clear he didn't want the others to know something was wrong.

"What's up?" Luffy asked curiously as they began to make their way down the stairs.

"You know that pearl, the one you found yesterday."

"Yea?"

"Well you threw it into the sea. We watched you."

"Yep," Luffy said as if not seeing the problem.

"Well it's back."

"I know."

Zoro raised his eyebrow. "Do you know how?"

Luffy tilted his head thoughtfully. "No," he said. "I don't know how it did it. I mean pearls don't have any legs right? Or arms."

And Zoro knew Luffy was being honest. He really didn't know how it had done it. But he probably did know the why but once again if he didn't want to tell Zoro he wasn't going to pry.

Although he did make a mental note to try and destroy the thing tomorrow. Their crappy luck had started when Luffy pulled that thing from the sea, no doubt there was something wrong with it if Luffy had continuously tried to get rid of it.

Reaching the bottom stair Luffy nimbly climbed down the open hatch to the very bottom of the ship where the workshop was. Zoro followed behind.

"Dinner Franky," Luffy told him as he wandered over to his friend.

"Yea, in a second. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Zoro said coming to stand beside them."

"That scratching sound. Listen."

The three of them fell into silence, intently listening. After a few minutes nothing happened and then came a quite scratching sound. The longer they listened the louder it seemed to become until it echoed about the room.

"What is that?" Zoro breathed.

Franky shook his head, "That's what I can't figure out."

They were quite literally in the belly of the ship. The only thing between them and ocean was a couple planks of wood. He would assume it could be some form of marine animal but Nami had said nothing would survive down there.

Zoro instinctively looked at Luffy. His eyes were narrowed as he stared down at the floor.

"Luffy? What do you think?"

"Hmm?" The tension drained from the boy's face as he looked up at Zoro innocently. "Who cares what it is I'm hungry." He started to head back up to the ladder but stopped when he realized Franky and Zoro weren't following him.

"Everyone's waiting." He told them.

Franky nodded slowly before joining them but Zoro stayed rooted to the spot, his gaze intently on the floor.

"Zoro!" Luffy's voice was a little harder this time. It was subtle enough that Franky missed it but not Zoro. He knew when his captain was giving him an order.

"Aye- aye captain." He said before following the two of them upstairs.

 **6 days left**

 **XXX**

 **Sorry this chapter is a tad anti-climactic but its only day 1 mind you. The days get progressively worse for the week. The real things don't start happening until next chapter. As for the ASL flashback that will happen at the beginning of each chapter their not in order so it might be a bit confusing. But they will tie into the story I promise. Also this chapter was meant to come out Friday by my friend called my after his GF broke up with him so I didn't get a chance to post. Next one will be on time though! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who gave this story a shot** **I will see you next Friday.**


	3. Night 2

_Luffy was alone. He could feel it. The hairs on his arm were all raised but he ignored the fear. There was something much scarier going on. Why did he listen to his brothers, why didn't he go with them? They said they would be right back… that he should stay here. He was scared so he had listen but now. Luffy clenched his fists tight trying to fight the tears prickling at the corner of his vision. But now he was all alone. And that was something he had never wanted to be again. He grabbed his staff wiggling his way out of the nook. His mind was made up, he would find them. Monster or not. And then they would all get out of here together. No monster was allowed to eat his brothers._

 _Wiping some of the grime off his face he took off down the cave._

 **Day 2**

The next mourning the Straw hats were shocked to find that all the stuff they had thrown into the ocean was back on the deck in a pile.

"What the actual hell Usopp yelled running his fingers through his hair somewhat frantically.

"How is this possible Nami?"

The navigator stared in shock. For once she didn't know the answer, which did not happen a lot.

"I'm… not sure." She told the dismayed crew slowly. There could be any number of explanations. Like for instance an underwater geyser or another uncharted natural occurrences. Or maybe even Robin was serious about the salt dragon.

Even so it sent shivers down Nami's spine. She wanted to get out of here, desperately. Except there was no way to force their way out. They had to wait either for the winds to pick up or to drift out naturally.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Robin said coolly. Sensing Nami's doubt.

"Right Sencho?"

"Umm." Luffy agreed absentmindedly from his spot on the figurehead. He sat as carefree as always, as if he was looking for their next adventure, as if nothing was even remotely wrong with the situation.

As always the crew drew strength from him.

"Alright," Sanji sighed as he lit a cigarette. "If we're done here we might as well go eat some breakfast.

That was all it took for Luffy to abandon his post with a triumphant yell as he took after Sanji with such enthusiasm the crew had to laugh.

As always Sanji had made a truly brilliant breakfast of rice, eggs and toast with a certain Sanji flair added in. Everyone was content for the time being with the exception of Zoro that is. The entire time his eyes stayed trained on the pearl. Sitting on the counter where it had stayed for the last day.

Zoro hated it with every fiber of his being. He needed to destroy it but he suspected Luffy would just tell him to leave it. So instead Zoro waiting impatiently for breakfast to finish. As the dishes were washed and the crew made their way out of the kitchen Zoro remained at the table. Finally after Sanji finished cleaning up, he had made Zoro help as well, he approached the pearl.

Zoro picked it up off the counter, staring at it transfixed. It was beautiful, a word he usually saved for swords and alcohol. But there was no denying the way the black surface sparkled in the dim light of the kitchen was eye-catching. All the more reason to get rid of it. Zoro set it on the table unsheething his sword. He brought it above his head before thrusting it down on to the pearl with as much strength as he could. He felt his sword hit the pearl's surface and the tip slice a few centimeters into the table.

Drawing back he inspected the pearl not surprised to see it was still intact. Even more intriguing was there wasn't so much as a scratch on it. He tried again, bringing his swords up with more force the time. Once again he heard the hollow echoing of his swords striking the surface but stopping there.

He frowned in frustration, unsheathing his second sword. He coated them both in haki before trying a third time. Going all out this time Zoro had enough sense to not destroy sanji's kitchen. The same could not be said about that section of table. It was quite battered.

Sanji would no doubt be bitching at him for at least a week. If they survived the week he thought darkly. He ran his fingers through his hair before picking up the pearl and stowing his swords. Time to try something else then.

He headed out of the kitchen. Towards the stairs. Luffy kept telling him not to worry, although to be fair Luffy did look worried some of the time. What Zoro couldn't figure out was why he wasn't telling them what was up. He told them everything. Why was this any different? He looked down at the pearl in his hands. Was it because of this thing?

The last two days Zoro had the most unnerving feeling that they were being watched by a thousand eyes. Like the tiny ship was absolutely surrounded. Except as Nami had said there was nothing out there. The sea was quite literally dead. It didn't so much as stir. Any other time Zoro may be willing to believe it was just paranoia getting to him, except he didn't get paranoid. There was no doubt about it they were being watched. He didn't have observation haki but he was experienced enough to know what being surrounded and outnumbered felt like . Luffy knew it as well.

He shook his head. There was nothing he could do until something made a god damn move. He dropped down into Franky's factory and flickered on the dingy light. He set about stoking the dusty incinerator.

There was that scratching again. He could hear it on the underside of the ship. Like frantic fingernails trying to claw their way in. It didn't matter, he would destroy the Pearl regardless.

The back of his neck prickled as he got the strong sense of a pair of eyes on him. His fingers inched towards his swords but he forcefully brought his hand down, focusing on the task at hand he readied the incinerator.

Finally deciding the fire was large enough he opened the door reaching into his pocket for the Pearl.

Only it was no longer there.

He heard a feint laugh and whirled around behind him, unsheathing his swords as he did so.

"Come out and fight me you sea trash!" He called loudly.

A moment passed and nothing moved. Just as he was about to lower his sword the shadows in the corners of the room seemed to waver. He blinked, determined that it must just be his imagination except it happened again. This time the shadows shuttered and seemed to creep closer, circling around Zoro as much as they could, fended off only by the single lantern near the stairway. It cast a clumsy circle of protective light around him.

"Not scared of the light are we?" He asked dropping further down into a defensive stance.

There was another laugh, louder this time and much much closer. Zoro cussed as he turned around just in time to see a dark glittering mass, shifting in the dim light. He felt a pain explode in his temple and then a shattering as everything went dark. And that was all he felt for a long time.

 **XXX**

"Zoro!"

Something was prodding his face.

Zoro moaned as he rolled over.

"Zoro!" Luffy snapped slapping Zoro across the face.

That woke Zoro as he tried to sit up only to fall back on his side.

"GO!" Luffy's tone was angry now.

"Don't break your promise!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoro said as he tried once more to sit up. Luffy helped him this time. The teens worried face swam into view as Zoro groaned again feeling a painful knot on the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy told him for what felt like the hundredth time in two days.

"I feel like I should." Zoro said with a groan as he tried to get to his feet. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," He said groggily. "Why are you still acting like nothing is going on? Why won't you talk to…."

"Zoro!" Luffy's tone cut him off.

Zoro got the message loud and clear. Luffy wasn't or couldn't talk about it right now.

"Fine." Zoro relented as Luffy helped him up the stairs. He would let the Cap take this one on his own. And that meant staying out of it totally even when his instincts were screaming at him to fight.

He tried to look back for the pearls but Luffy firmly pulled him forwards towards the ladder. "Let me guess, the pearls still intact and not a bubbling pile of rot."

Luffy didn't answer until they were up the ladder and in the middle floor of the ship, away from the boiler.

"Yes." He said simply, "Do you need Chopper to look at you?"

Zoro felt around the wound gingerly wincing as his fingers found the wetness of blood in his hairline. Shit.

"No," He sighed. "I could use a drink though.

By the time Zoro made it topside the crew were beginning to sit down for dinner. They sent the two of them impatient looks which both Zoro and Luffy disregarded. True to his prediction Sanji was furious about the table. But Franky had patched it up enough to make peace between the two.

After a loud argument with the blond Zoro made a beeline for the booze.

"Where were you Zoro?" Chopper asked curiously as they finally began eating.

Zoro looked at Luffy who was sitting rigidly in his chair, one leg tucked to his chest. His captian looked a million miles away.

Zoro sighed, "I was napping below deck."

"All day?"

"Apparently so" He answered his gaze still not leaving Luffy.

Picking up on the odd atmosphere Franky joined in, "Not hungry again Luffy?"

But Luffy wasn't listening. Instead his gaze was fixed on the open galley door behind them. Just like the previous night he appeared to be transfixed with something that wasn't there. His dark eyes narrowed as his head moved from the doorway to the floor beneath them.

"Luffy?" Usopp squeaked a little creeped out. "Your acting weird again."

Luffy didn't answer. Either he hadn't heard them or he had chosen to ignore them. Neither of the options seemed very Luffy-like.

"Is there something on the floor?" Brook asked as he moved his chair.

Zoro opened his mouth to snap Luffy out of it but before he could they heard a noise. It sounded like something was scratching the underside of the ship. The very same noise Zoro, Luffy and Franky kept hearing in the workshop. Except this time they were in the kitchen not in the bottom of the ship. It wasn't the open ocean beneath them but rather the bedrooms, and below that was the library and so on.

The longer they listened the louder the noise became

"What is that?" Chopper squeaked.

"It could be a pipe," Robin suggested calmly.

"Not like any pipe I've ever heard," Sanji muttered.

Missing Zoro's warning look entirely Franky spoke up. "We heard the same thing the other night in the workshop. It was like this tapping all day long. Weird huh. It's like it's following us."

There was silence for a second before Nami whined, putting her forehead down on the table. "Don't say scary things like that." She told him. "It's bad enough we're trapped in this place. Don't creep me out as well."

"Don't be scared." Luffy's strong voice cut through the noise.

"Luffy's right," Robin agreed pleasantly. "There is nothing to be scared of."

The scratching got louder.

"If that's true why were you looking at the floor right before it happened?" Usopp challenged bringing his arms around himself as if trying to keep the noise away. "You were being all spacey and then you looked at that exact spot."

Eight sets of eyes turned to the captain. He blinked back at them.

"Don't be dumb," Zoro told Usopp standing up. "If it makes you feel better I will go check downstairs.

"I'm not being weird Luffy is." Usopp challenged as the swordsman left. "Are we all just going to ignore the fact that he's not eating. When has Luffy EVER ignored food?"

Luffy glared at Usopp as he grabbed his previously untouched plate and began scarfing it down with his usual enthusiasm.

"Yes Usopp's right are you feeling okay Luffy?" Chopper asked. "You're not sick are you?"

Luffy waved off his concern as he leaned over the table to grab seconds. "I'm fine." He promised as he scarfed down that food as well. "And I keep telling you guys not to be afraid."

"Caught on the open ocean like this in tight quarters, it's easy to let our imaginations get carried away." Robin said. "But I think captain is right. There is nothing out there for us to fear, our brilliant navigator told us as much right?"

"Robin is so smart and wise." Sanji cooed before he turned to the rest of the male crew, "You ugly lugs better listen to Robin and Nami or I'll smack you."

Zoro returned a few minutes later. "Nothing down there." He told them.

"Then what was the noise?"

Zoro met Robin's eyes briefly and she nodded. "Perhaps it was something scraping the bottom of the boat. Sound can reverberate in weird ways. Based on the way the vibrations travel our ears can detect it different places around the ship."

"Ah," Usopp blinked before nodding. "Alright."

Satisfied the crew was eating again Sanji stood, fixing Zoro with a look. "Oi moss head. Lets take this outside."

"You're not still angry about the table?" Zoro asked as he stood. No one looked up as the two made their way outside. By now they were used to the two fighting.

Zoro knew what was coming when Sanji shoved him against the railing angrily.

"Explain!"

Zoro opened his mouth to tell the cook to shove off but Sanji stopped him with a warning kick to the head.

"Don't you dare dismiss me. I'm not an idiot. I can sense something is out there. And it's unlike anything I've felt before so before I go back in there and tell everyone how much danger we are in I suggest you start talking."

The words set shivers down Zoro's spine. He hadn't known that. He had however forgotten about Sanji's observation haki. He was surprised it had taken the love cook this long to confront him if that was the case. As much as he hated to admit it Sanji could occasionally be…maybe a little intelligent. He must have understood the importance of keeping the crew calm.

"You want the truth?"

Sanji nodded.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hands and shoved them off of him as he straightened. "I have no clue what the fuck is out there. I don't know how we got here or what it's waiting for. All I know is I trust my instincts. And they are screaming that whatever it is, it wants our blood."

"So why are you being so damn secretive about it?"

"Captains orders."

"Yea, on that subject what the hell is going on with Luffy? I know that whatever I can feel he senses as well. Since when does he keep secrets from his own crew?"

"Since now I guess." Zoro grumbled. "And if you're trying to ask me what he told me the answer is nothing. Unlike some blond idiots I actually trust my captain. Whatever's going on he's dealing with it so we should just shut up and follow his lead."

Sanji frowned but let it drop. He couldn't argue with him there. After all in the middle of a warzone was not the time to question the General.

"Fine," He agreed. "But if anything happens you better tell me."

Zoro nodded fully intending to keep on not telling Sanji.

 **XXX**

After diner the crew turned in early. Everyone was still a little creeped out by the overall situation to do much else. By midnight they were all fast asleep. Only Chopper still lay awake.

It wasn't so much that he was scared, although he was, but rather he had the best hearing out of everyone. Where the rest of the crew only heard scratching Choppers acute ears picked up noises. Noises that only living creatures could make, not just spikey seaweed as Robin had later suggested. No he knew for sure that there was something out there. Somethings in fact as he heard multiple claws upon the wooden deck of the ship. Chopper was a doctor, he knew that no living creature should be able to survive out there in the salt wasteland, yet here they were.

What was even more disturbing was some of the crew knew it as well and for whatever reason they hadn't told the others. The Straw hats were a team, they worked together to make the impossible happen. So why now of all times were they keeping secrets. Chopper didn't know which of the crew knew, nor what knowledge they were privy to but he knew from their reactions that he wasn't paranoid.

He knew for sure that Zoro understood the gravity of the situation. Ever since they entered the salt sea he had been impossibly tense and alert. And the way he had taken off at dinner today was a dead giveaway.

What hurt even more was the fact that Luffy knew as well. Luffy was the captain, even if he didn't always act like it. So what did it mean when the captain stopped trusting the strength of his crew? Had Luffy figured out what was happening and told Zoro because he knew the first mate could handle it and the others couldn't? Chopper closed his eyes, willing those horrible thoughts to go away. No of course not. Luffy trusted all of them equally. If there really was something going on he would have told them.

Satisfied Chopper closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep.

 **Five days left**

 **XXX**

 **Damn I owe you guys an apology. One week turned into four months. But in that time my life went to hell quite rapidly so anywho I am very sorry. I have not forgotten about this little gem. Updates might be slower then promised but I will do my best to get the next five chapters out much quicker. Thank you to anyone who is still with me.**

 **Matt: Yes! Hopefully sooner next time sorry.**

 **PichuThirteen: I'm glad you like it. Get ready!For some more! Minimal Scratching! And over use of dialogue!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it. Sorry about the spelling, believe it or not I do spell check (twice) I am just terrible at it. To be fair I am tragically un-paid and overworked in general so I don't have time to be obsessive about it as I do this for fun. I will fix those though thanks for pointing it out.**

 **Fairykick: I'm glad! I promise more scares are on their way!**

 **Mythsandchaos: Yay! Nice reviews! Thank you! Sorry the update took a while. I hope you liked this chapter as well.**


	4. Night 3

_Ace's name was on his lips as he screamed at his brother. He never understood how they could be so brave. Even when the adults were cowering. Sabo was screaming as well from besides him as his grip tightened on Luffy._

" _Go!" Ace screamed as he dodged an attack at him. They had found the monster. It was a shame no one else had lived very long after that. Now it was just Luffy and his brothers. And he was terrified soon it would just be him._

" _We're not going to leave you!" Sabo yelled as Luffy held his hand tighter. Somewhere in the back of his head he thought it was really lame of the future pirate king needed someone to hold his hand but a much bigger part of him was terrified and clung to any comfort he could get._

" _I said run!" Ace yelled as he sprinted back._

" _And I said not without you idiot!" Sabo snapped. To Luffy's surprise he could feel Sabo trembling in his grip. Was it fear or adrenalin?_

" _Look out!" Luffy cried as the monster rounded upon Ace._

 _Ace yelled at them to run one last time as he took off down a tunnel. Sabo cussed and moved to follow him before stopping as he realized Luffy wasn't moving._

" _Are you scared?"_

 _Not even bothering to deny it Luffy nodded. He wanted to go after them but his legs just wouldn't move. He couldn't remember feeling fear like this before._

" _It's okay Lu." Sabo said as he tried to pull his grip away. "Stay here. I'll go get Ace and we will come back for you."_

 _Still Luffy didn't let go._

" _I don't have time right now Luffy you need to let me go."_

" _No!"_

" _Let go!"_

" _NO!"_

 **XXX**

 **Night 3**

The crew was roughly awakened to the sound of screaming.

The boy's cabin was awake within seconds as they all shot up, sleep quickly ebbing away.

"What the hell is that?" Sanji swore as he threw his blankets aside. The rest of the crew was right beside him.

"What is that?" Chopper repeated terrified as he clung to Zoro.

"Aren't we supposed to be the only ones out here?" Franky asked darkly.

"Apparently not." Zoro said as he grabbed his swords. "Let's go get the girls."

"Where's Luffy?" Usopp said making the crew look down at his empty bed.

"Shit," Zoro cussed as he ran out from the room, the rest of them trailing behind.

The sun wouldn't rise for quite a while leaving the deck blanketed in darkness. Even so using their lanterns they were able to distinguish a familiar lump from the rest of the ship. To their vast relief Luffy was curled up on his side very much asleep and oblivious to the noise around them.

"Luffy," Brook, being the kind old man he was, bent down to shake the kid awake. "You shouldn't sleep outside, you will catch cold."

Luffy whined but sat up never the less rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked around him at the crew in surprise.

"What are you guys doing?" He questioned, slurring his words sleepily.

"Someone's out there." Franky told him. "They were screaming."

Luffy's eyes widened a fraction as he turned to look at the black sea around them before turning back to face them.

"Nobody was screaming." He told them seriously.

"YES THEY WERE!" Sanji said angrily storming up to Luffy who rose to his feet to meet the chef.

"We all heard it. Someone out there needs help."

"Sanji," Luffy told him quietly but seriously. "There's no one out there."

"How do you know that?" Sanji said irritably as he took a step closer to Luffy. "Because you keep saying that and telling us not to worry but it feels like we should be."

Luffy didn't say anything, instead he continued to stare at the cook, his dark eyes unusually thoughtful.

The lack of defense only seemed to irritate Sanji more. "Speaking of which when are you going to tell us who you've been arguing with this whole time huh? You've been acting awfully weird since we got trapped here. Always staring off into the distance, looking at the damn ocean!" Sanji gestured behind him. "Whats so god damn interesting about this fucking ocean HUH CAPTAIN? Why don't you tell us?"

"Sanji!" Nami hissed as she came out of her cabin, pulling a jacket tightly around her. "Stop yelling." Robin followed closely behind.

"Nami!" Chopper cried in alarm. "There was screaming."

"We heard." Nami said seriously. "We were waiting for you guys to deal with it. Who is it?"

"Why don't you ask him." Sanji said pointing an accusatory finger at Luffy. "He seems to know what's going on here but for whatever reason he's not telling us."

Nami gave him a very unimpressed look. "Yea right," She said sarcastically. "For once Luffy is the one who knows exactly what's going on. He's just keeping it to himself for fun." What part of that sounds like him?"

"None of it!" Sanji said exasperated. "But you all have to admit, he's not acting like himself. Are we not even going to ask him what he was doing sleeping out here? And if there's really no one out here then who the hell was he arguing with yesterday? Now all of a sudden there's a scream and he just…."

"ENOUGH," Zoro's yelled not liking where this was going or what Sanji was implying. He would not let the love cook say another bad thing about his captain. Besides after last night he had thought they were on the same page. Sanji had agreed to follow Luffy's lead. This was not what following a lead looked like.

The scream sounded again sending shivers of fear down the pirate's spines.

"Luffy bro that sure sounds real." Franky said uncertainly.

Luffy shook his head, "There's no one out there but us." He repeated firmly.

"So are you saying you don't hear that?" Sanji demanded.

Luffy tilted his head, his face impartial.

"The screaming! Do you hear it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then how can you say no one else is out there?"

"I don't know what it is." He said honestly. "But I know it's not a person."

"How could you possibly know that?" Usopp said uncertainly.

Luffy shrugged. "I just do."

"That's not answer." Sanji growled.

"It's good enough for me!" Zoro said defensively stepping forwards. Sanji's attitude was pissing him off more than usual.

"I'll trust captain on this one." Robin agreed.

"Your sure about this Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy nodded.

"Fine," She sighed. "I'll go along then." The rest of the crew nodded.

Sanji sighed wearily before the fire disappeared from his eyes.

"Fine." He said finally. "What now?"

But Luffy wasn't listening. His dark eyes were staring off to the side, near the ships railing.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Brook suggested. "We might feel better there then out here."

"Yes please." Chopper said hugging himself tightly. "It's scary out here…. No its not!" He decided. "There's nothing scary out here but we should go inside right now because I'm scared….or not!"

Franky laughed. "You said it little man."

The crew moved to head inside when Luffy snapped.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed making the crew freeze in their tracks. Luffy sounded uncharacteristically angry. This was a tone he hardly used when his friends were around.

They stared at him for a moment in surprise.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked after a second of silence. The crew was still surprised by his outburst. But Luffy wasn't looking at them. Instead his gaze was fixed on the troubled ocean beyond the deck.

The group once again scanned the surrounding oceans still seeing nothing.

"Luffy..." Franky started unsure of how to ask this. "Can you hear something we can't?"

When Luffy still didn't respond Zoro roughly grabbed his shoulders forcing him to face his crew. "Luffy!" He snapped as the boys gaze finally shifted over to them.

"You just told us no one was out there!" Nami snapped not in the mood for this. "Who the hell were you talking to because it isn't us."

Zoro shook his head sadly. Luffy was really bad at this. And they had just convinced everyone to drop it.

"Ah," Luffy said looking at his friend's troubled faces. His expression told them that he hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until now. He gave them a weird look before looking back to the sea.

"Luffy what do you hear?" Franky asked softer but more urgently this time.

Luffy frowned at him, "What do you hear?"

"Nothing bro, I hear nothing. So we're all wondering what you seem to be picking up with those monkey ears of yours."

Luffy reached up to feel his ears not doubt wondering what money ears were like. "It's a dead sea," He told them.

Nami nodded, "We know that."

But as Sanji looked over at him Zoro couldn't help but wonder if they really did know.

 **XXX**

Zoro was sleeping above the deck. The clouds made it rather cold and he was starting to miss the sun but he could deal with it. He was trying to watch over the crew and the ocean at the same time. Luffy lay on his stomach a few feet away sleeping peacefully, like he had been doing all week. Zoro had started to think that instead of lazing around as he first suspected Luffy was indeed carefully monitoring everything from his unassuming place on the grass. That would explain why he kept sleeping on the deck.

To Zoro's surprise Luffy's eyes slid open for the first time that day. But instead of looking towards to water he instead looked over at the galley door above them. Zoro followed his gaze confused.

He understood a few seconds later when the door open and Robin emerged with her usual grace. Luffy blinked over at him before putting his head down once more.

That must have been that observation thing he and Sanji seemed to have. That would explain how Luffy could watch over everything without even opening his eyes. Zoro felt his stomach tighten a bit. Luffy was really serious about this. It was only a matter of time before the crew caught on.

"May I have a minute of your time swordsman?" Robin asked pleasantly as Zoro stood up. Content that Luffy was guarding their friends with or without his help he followed the woman back up the stairs and into the library.

Let it be noted that Zoro spent very little time in here. When Usopp and Luffy were being too noisy everywhere else he would occasionally nap in here as the two boys avoided this room like the plague.

"What is it?" Zoro asked as Robin shut the door behind him.

"I've been doing a bit of reading." Robin told him lightly. "Ever since we got trapped here."

This was bound to be interesting. "Find anything we can use."

"I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

"I'm sure I won't." Zoro said gruffly. But better this then be completely in the dark.

"I'll tell you what I've found but this must stay between us. I don't think Sencho wants us knowing anything about this."

Zoro agreed with her as well. He knew despite his simplistic view Luffy had a reason for keeping them in the dark, and it was a damn good one. He could only hope that what he and Robin were doing wouldn't disrupt that.

"If you're trying to obey the captain then why are you telling me this?"

Robin leaned against the edge of the desk. "I don't mean any disrespect to Sencho but I'm worried about him."

Zoro snorted. "How's that? He can take care of himself."

"He takes on too much." Robin said running her fingers over the spines of the books. "Just last week he almost died."

"It's going to take more than a dumb sharkman to take down Luffy." Zoro told her unimpressed.

"Of course," She agreed. "But no matter how strong he is he's still only human."

"What's your point?" Zoro asked feeling defensive.

"That if Luffy keeps taking on everything like this he is going to drive himself into an early grave."

"Luffy's going to be pirate king!" Zoro snapped.

"That he will," Robin agreed. "But I don't want to have to bury him afterwards." There was a slight bite in her words and Zoro finally understood what she was getting at.

"What do you need me to do?"

Robin smirked humorlessly, "Funny I'm talking to you about this. You suffer from the same problem as the captain. But I think if anyone's in a position to help it may be you. So I will tell you everything I know in hopes that you may be able to do something about it."

Zoro nodded wordlessly. Like hell Luffy was going to die before him. He couldn't call himself the greatest swordsman if he outlives his captain.

Robin nodded understanding. "Well then the first thing you should know is there is no eyewitness accounts."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that no one has made if back from here before, at the very least I've never heard about it if they have."

He didn't like the sound of that. "If no one survived why there is anything written at all?"

"There isn't very much. The main reference was from nearly fifty years ago. And although none of the crew survived a ship was recovered. No one knew where it had come from or where it had disappeared but it looked like it belonged to a pirate crew."

"But no one was on it?" Zoro asked.

Robin shook her head. "No it was completely empty. It drifted across the path of a marine ship. They searched it from top to bottom but there was nothing."

"Then how do we know it was related to this?"

Robin smirked darkly at that. "There was a note. Written in blood on one of the walls." She ruffled around in the stack of papers behind her. "I wasn't sure the two were connected until this morning when Luffy said that we are in a dead sea."

"So, didn't Nami tell us that's when this all started?"

"Yes but Nami was speaking from a scientific point of view. She called this a dead sea because the salinity levels are too high to support life. The blood note reference a 'sea of the dead,' I believe that's what Luffy was talking about."

She handed him a paper from the stack. "I remember learning about this in the O'Hara Library when I was a little girl. It's not perfect but that's what I remember the note saying. I have a very good memory." She added when Zoro gave her a sideways look.

Zoro read over the paper once with a frown as he re-read it.

 _._

 _If you wish to find us you needn't look far_

 _For we will find you_

 _And drag you into the deepest pits of despair_

 _Play with us you must_

 _But beware the victors do not always play fair_

 _And one by one you always fall_

 _For fear is a weapon used by all_

 _We take those we want_

 _And sharpen the bones of those who we do not_

 _As for the flesh you flaunt_

 _It will feed the rest_

 _Until the master seeks the soul of his desire_

 _Sealed with a kiss is his fire_

 _Beware when the gates break_

 _For a prison of our own design we will make_

 _And those who stand before us will kneel at our master's feet_

 _For there are worse fates then death_

 _Be wary of a sea filled with tears_

 _Beware the sea of the dead_

 _._

"What the hell?" He asked. "What is this! Poetry night." It sounded like it was written by a crazy person.

"Kissing, games, the master? What is this talking about?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Robin admitted. "But I can tell you it's not good. I think it was written as an insult to the world government."

"You can't be sure it's related to this just because of the 'sea of the dead' line. I mean a lot of places have dead people. Plus tons of people hate the world government."

Robin shook her head. "I am fairly confident in my ability. As you should be." She tapped the pile of books besides her. "It is referenced in lore by many different names. Purgatory is a popular one or the underworld. Either way it hardly matters. The point is that this is a very real place and we are being toyed with."

"For what purpose?" Zoro cried frustrated. "If they really are out there why don't they just attack us already?"

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that." Robin told him. "Whatever they are they live in the water we currently float upon. I imagine it wouldn't be very hard to sink our boat."

Zoro shuttered at that. Out here, in the middle of nowhere. They would surely die. His hand rested on his swords and he felt himself calm.

"Then why haven't they?"

Robin looked out the window at the troubled waters. "As the note said I believe they are playing a game."

"How is it a game if we don't even know we are playing?"

"It may not be a game meant for us?"

"Then who…." Zoro trailed off as he followed his gaze out the window. "Luffy," He breathed.

"He is the captain," Robin said. "Perhaps they think he represents the crew."

"So what do we do?"

Robin shook her head. "There is not much we can do with such limited information. We must pray Luffy wins."

"He will." Zoro said confidently.

"They will not let him win." Robin reminded Zoro. "Even if he manages to stop them we have no idea how we got here. It is not on any maps and I doubt there is a physical way to get out."

"We will manage." Zoro said. No room for argument in his tone. "Can you keep looking for more information on these guys?"

Robin nodded.

"This stays between us?" Zoro asked and she agreed.

"We will follow Sencho's lead as always. If anyone can beat them it's him."

Zoro nodded as he turned to the door, leaving Robin to her work. When he stepped outside he was only partially surprised to find someone sitting against the wall.

"We need to put a bell on you," He grumbled as he shut the library door.

Nami looked up at him, her eyes serious. "And you need to work on your poker face. You are a terrible liar. Do really think it's okay to keep this from the rest of them?"

"It's not my call." Zoro reminded her. "Luffy's the one who decided that and if you disagree by all means tell everyone. Start a mutiny while you're at it."

Nami rolled her eyes as she stood up. A little shaky. For a girl who ran at the first sight of danger Zoro had always been impressed with how brave she was when she thought no one was looking.

"Yea yea I get it. I don't need a lecture from you of all people. But know this. If this is how I die I'm going to haunt your ass into the next world." She headed towards the library.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Robin." She said simply.

 **XXX**

When Zoro left Luffy moved from the grass to below deck. He knew what was coming and he didn't particularly like it but if it meant keeping his nakama safe he would do anything. He climbed down the ladder looking around the dark room. The shadows seemed to shift and move around him.

"Insssolent subordinatesss," A silky voice hissed in his ear but when he turned there was nothing behind him.

Luffy didn't know what subordinates meant but he didn't like his nakama being called it.

"They're not." He argued. "Their smart and loyal and they're going to kick your butt.

"Loyalty? Evvenn now they are behind your backsss." Luffy felt something cool rest on his neck and he rolled his shoulders in discomfort.

"Theyyy are suspicioussss of you."

"No!"

"Theyyy will betraaay you."

"Shut up!" Luffy clenched his fist. "Don't say bad things about my friends."

"The femalesss and the insssolent one try to find a wayyy to destroy ussss."

"Good." Luffy said as the weight slid from his shoulders down his arm. He struggled free, spinning back around as the glittering blackness behind him grinned, showing a pair of jagged teeth. A truly ugly sight.

"I hope they kick your ass."

"You tooo are inssssolent. We will deal with you in time."

"Come at me." Luffy spat out.

"But Firssst. The swordsssssman. He much be taught a lessssson."

"You can't touch Zoro." Luffy hissed.

"Heee tried to desssstroy me. He will pay dearly."

"That's not against the rules." Luffy reminded it as he once again felt the smooth yet damp touch as a glittering black hand felt his face. Why this thing so was touchy he had no idea. It didn't have skin of its own and it seemed fascinated with his.

"I cannnot let him go."

"And if you touch him I'll make you regret it." Luffy spat out.

The figure titled its head curiously. A strangely human like gesture considering Luffy was sure this creature was the furthest possible thing from a human. It stroked his cheek with one of its talon like fingers. "Theeeen you?"

"Me what?"

"Willl you take the punissssshhment in hisss place?"

Luffy looked at the ceiling above him. Usually he would not hesitate to take pain if it meant keeping his friends safe. But if he did this there would be no one to look out for them.

The they could look after each other. Luffy knew they were trying their best to understand. Hopefully they knew enough to know what to do. He trusted his friends with his life after all. They were his nakama.

"Yes!" He said. "Do your worst."

 **Four days to go**

 **XXX**

 **So Luffy is going to be out of commission for a little while. That leaves the crew to sort themselves out as things take a drastic turn next chapter. As you can see all of the crew basically know they are screwed.**

 **Animago:** **Obrigado por me chamar de corajoso! Estou muito feliz que você goste da história. Também luvo Luffy. Ele é uma bola de adorkableness. Espero que você também goste deste capítulo. Obrigado pela amável revisão!**

 **DaLantis: Thank you! I hope I can keep that up. I shall do my best! Thank you for the review.**

 **Mythsandchaos: AH! Nice reviews yay! I'm really glad you stuck with me. I think it got a little nonsensical at the poem but I promise that all meant something. Thank you for the enthusiasm. I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **OrangeCowboyHat: Thank you! I shall keep trying**

 **Fairykick: I am so glad you like it! Here is some more. Thank you for the review! I'm glad I didn't lose you with my twisty plot.**


End file.
